wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
2.2.7: Mopoks
The Mopoks (Homoparilis rostovtreis; also sometimes referred to as Mopokes) are a race of primitive sapient humanoids native to Rostov III in the Vega Sector. A stone age-level species, they are technologically capable of creating primitive huts, clubs and spears. Given the location of their homeworld, it is perhaps unsurprising that they briefly became involved in the Terran-Kilrathi War; the Kilrathi made an unsuccessful attempt at enslaving the species in 2654. Generally friendly but leery of outsiders due to the actions of the Kilrathi, they don't have much to offer the starfaring community at large and are usually left alone as a result. *'Personality': Mopoks are generally egalitarian; they hold that all beings are equal to one another and deserve the same political, economic, social and civil rights as any other being. They do recognize the need to have a single voice of leadership in situations wherein the good of the entire tribe may be at stake, but there are no other special privileges afforded to their leaders. Individual Mopoks are generally quiet and respectful; they will discharge whatever role they have taken on in their community diligently. They will fight fiercely only if provoked and make lasting friendships. *'Physical Description': The Mopoks are a humanoid race; their overall morphology follows most of the standard humanoid norms. Their skin is usually a dark orange color and they have characteristically black hair and eyes. Mopoks are short for a humanoid species, averaging only about 1.45 meters in height and about 55 kilograms in mass. They aren't particularly strong but have excellent constitutions in general and have a brain-to-body ratio fairly close to that of Terrans (suggesting they are capable of abstract thought). Mopoks are omnivorous, generally requiring about 2500 kilo-Calories of energy to function daily. They can survive for about a month without food; they tend to get crankier the longer they go without eating (with signs of hunger manifesting by the end of the first week). They can go without water for no more than four days at the maximum. They sleep approximately twelve hours per day, with most of that at night but including a few hours during the hottest part of the day. Mopoks reproduce via standard intercourse; females give live birth to one or two offspring after an eleven month gestation period. **''Motor Appendages'': 2 **''Visual Organs'': 2 ***''Field of Vision'': Optimal 120 degrees forward, Peripheral 200 degrees forward. **''Auditory Organs'': 2 **''Olfactory Organs'': 1 **''Gustatory Organs'': 1 **''Propulsive Appendages'': 2 **''Reproductive Organs'': 1 *'Relations with Other Races': Being a non-starfaring race, the Mopoks don't really have that much in terms of relationships with other sapient beings; for the most part other races don't take an interest in their world. The only noteworthy exceptions to this rule have been the Terrans, Kilrathi and Nephilim. The Kilrathi attempted to enslave the populace in 2654 when the Rostov system briefly became strategically important; Terran intervention helped to preserve their freedom, after which they left in peace. The Nephilim visited Rostov III during their campaign against the Confederation and remaining Kilrathi, but left the Mopoks alone, echoing their sentiment against the proto-Kilrathi - that they were too primitive to be worth exterminating. *'Territory': The Mopoks are a non-starfaring race with a Stone Age level of technology. They are native to Rostov III in the Rostov System (Downing Quadrant, Vega Sector), which is the only known world on which they can be found. The system itself is currently in the domain of the Terran Confederation, though the Mopoks themselves are officially neutral in interstellar affairs. Their populace is largely centered on the planet's deciduous and tropical forests in their world's middle to lower latitudes. *'Onomastikon': Mopok names are generally short, consisting of one "word" that's probably best described as a controlled, elongated grunt. Their names are very guttural sounding, favoring the use of hard "G" and "R" sounds as well as "N" sounds, with all vowels pronounced short and clipped. Mopok names consist of one prefix and anywhere from zero to two suffixes. It is entirely possible for all the elements in a Mopok name to sound exactly alike and for a suffix element to be used as a prefix. It's not entirely clear what these grunts actually mean (if they mean anything at all), though members of Mopok communities usually have at least some similar sounds in their names (which suggests that Mopok names might be somewhat locative in nature). More study is warranted. **''Prefixes'': Ang, Gen, Gr, Grgh, Grn, Grr, Grrr, Na'Chr, Naen, Nagh, N'Ah, Naw, Nen, Nr', Nr'Ah, Nrng, Nw, O', R'Ah, Rga. **''Suffixes'': aga, an, ar, g'ah, gr', grw, na', naen, n'ah, nan, narr, nrrr, o', oen, r'ah, ren, rgh, rh', rhen, rhng. *'Motivation': If a Mopok leaves their community, it's usually either to hunt or to trade. Mopok tribes will occasionally band together to eliminate common threats; the tribes go their separate ways after the threat has been eliminated. Every few generations, bands of Mopoks will trade females within their tribes to other tribes; this has the effect of reducing inbreeding and partially accounts for their high constitution. The only other time a Mopok will leave a community is when they've committed an infraction so heinous that the local leadership feels compelled to exile them. A lone Mopok encountered in the woods is dangerous, and unfortunately it's difficult to tell the ones who are dangerous from the ones who may just be out hunting. *'Basic Characteristics': **''Size Class'': C5 **''Base HP'': 40 **''Base HD'': 55/55/50 **''Physical Attribute Building Point Pool'': 100 **''Mental Attribute Building Point Pool'': 225 **''Discipline Building Point Pool'': 5 **''Genders'': 2 **''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 17 years. Adult at 24 years. Middle age at 42 years. Old Age at 68 years. Venerable Age at 95 years. **''Lifespan'': 95 + 11d5 years. **''Height'': 1.1 + (2d5 x 0.07) meters. **''Mass'': 39.75 + (same 2d5 from height x 2.65) kilograms. **''Speed'': Runner (Biped) - 5 kph (9 m/rd); 2 (short-range combat), 1/3 (long-range combat) **''Trade Value'': ¤1,400 **''Racial Abilities and Restrictions'': ***''Good Constitution''. Mopoks don't catch diseases easily and are usually able to recover quickly from those they are exposed to (including alien diseases); they have Health at +10. ---- NEXT: 2.2.8 Dolosians PREVIOUS: 2.2.6 Wu TOP ---- Category:WCRPG